Show Me How
by Lunapokema
Summary: Demon Diary. Reanef's late night musings and a chance encounter with his beloved. Please read and review this little PWP! I must have feed feedback people.


Disclaimer:  
  
Luna: Whee! My second Demon Diary fanfic! One of hopefully 20. I only have two others written though. My plan is to write 20 and then request a new section under anime for this manga. (might take me a while though, so don't expect a lot of frequent stories from me.. O_o) I can be very dedicated if I want to be... Vegeta: And that doesn't happen very often... Luna: \_/** Shut up, you! Eclipse: Uh.. isn't that a little overkill? Luna: Of course not! This is how I will prove my love for the Demon Diary manga! And that way everyone else can put their wonderful work there also! *^_^* Raenef: Yay! She likes us! ^_^ Vegeta: I wouldn't be too thrilled about that if I were you... Eclipse: Why not? Vegeta: The woman's insane! Luna: ::hits him with a frying pan:: Just because YOU don't like me, doesn't mean that you can drive other anime characters away, Veggie-head. ::eye twitches:: Raenef: Wow! You're really good at threatening people! Can you teach me to do that? Luna: Sure, no problem! It just comes so naturally to me, and I'm glad that someone finally admires it! Eclipse: ::thinking:: That Vegeta has a good point.... ¬¬' Luna: Shoot! I almost forgot, this is a one shot so I have to do something. I do not own Demon Diary, Lee Chi Hyong and Kara do. They have sooo much talent! ::eyes sparkle:: Vegeta: I think I'm going to be sick. Luna: ::eye twitches:: Vegeta: ::gulp:: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Show Me How  
  
Reanef sighed as he stared into dark blue water, oddly calmed by deep formidable depths of the lake. He moved his gaze further across the inky expanse to see the crescent moon's reflection shimmering against the rippling surface.  
  
The blond demon lord had slipped out of the castle around ten, when Eclipse was, or at least he hoped was, asleep. His teacher had more or less given him a curfew, that the teenager secretly resented.  
  
'Eclipse would be very angry with me if he knew I had gone out alone in the middle of the night, especially since I always get lost...' After that last thought, he mentally retraced his path just to be safe. 'But that's only because he's worried about me. No one's ever been... worried about me before. It's so strange, but it feels kinda nice too.'  
  
Raenef absently played with his hair, as he felt a shiver run down his spine. But it wasn't a bad shiver, it was what happened when he was around Eclipse, and when he thought about him.  
  
He had left the castle, intent on sorting things out, but so far it had all been for nothing. He knew how he was acting, but he couldn't put a name to anything.  
  
When Eclipse looked at him, even when he was exasperated with Raenef, it would send those shivers down his back. And simple hand on his shoulder made his stomach flutter, his heart race, and his face flush.  
  
And that was barely the half of it. There were times when he was so nervous that he would stutter, or have a klutz attack. 'I was so mortified when I tripped and fell right into his arms... And I don't even know why I'm feeling all of this! I've never felt this way before in my whole life... and I've never exactly had any friends or family to ask.' He wasn't going to talk to Eclipse, because it might be something a demon lord isn't supposed to do. 'What is wrong with me?'  
  
~*~  
  
Eclipse glanced up from his work, holding the quill just over the paper, listening intently. The castle was as silent as it was before Raenef had gotten there.  
  
The unconventional demon lord was a night owl just like himself, and was always making some kind of noise at this hour. It had become rather routine, Raenef would get too loud, and Eclipse would knock on the wall to his left and yell for him to keep it down.  
  
One of the many advantages of having his study next to Raenef's bedroom. It saved him the trouble of walking down the hall and swatting his young lord on the head.  
  
The quietness was enough to hint that something could be wrong. He pushed away from the desk, setting the quill in it's stand, and swiftly left the room.  
  
Not bothering to knock, he gently opened the door, and looked in. The bed was still made, and the room was completely empty.  
  
Eclipse glanced around again to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He wasn't; Raenef was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"How did he get out without me noticing?" Eclipse muttered as he transported himself to the entrance of the castle. "Go!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Achoo!" Reanef's surprise by the sudden sneeze, was quickly replaced with a sense of foreboding. "Huh. That's odd. I only feel like this when Eclipse..." He stopped in midsentence, eye's wide.  
  
"Oh no! Eclipse knows I'm gone, he's gonna kill me." The blonde looked around, trying to see if his teacher was close by. "What should I do, what should I do?" He ducked behind one of the boulders on the lake shore, and sat with his knee's drawn up to his chest, and it was only an hour or so before Eclipse made his presence know.  
  
"Lord Raenef!?!" Reanef couldn't help but gulp, feeling that it would of been wiser to run and hide in the woods. "Answer me Lord Reanef, I know you're here! I've already looked everywhere else!"  
  
'Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna come out... at least not until you've lost the urge to kill me.' He glanced over at Eclipse trying to judge how close he was. 'Choices, choices. It's only twenty feet to the tree line, there are more hiding places past there. Of course, it's not like Eclipse isn't going to notice me run for it, and he'll find me here anyway, he's not stupid.' He took a deep breath. 'Okay, on the count of three. One. Two. THREE!' He bolted for the forest and was about halfway there too, when,  
  
"Elemental psionics." Reanef suddenly found himself trapped in a bubble and two feet off the ground.  
  
"Yah! This isn't fair!" He glanced over his shoulder to see Eclipse stalking towards him, and started clawing at his prison. "Let me out! Your cheating!!"  
  
"Hello, Lord Raenef." The blonde spun around and backed up as far as he could, when Eclipse's deadly calm voice reached his ears.  
  
"Eheh heh heh... H-Hey, Eclipse.Um... could you please let me d-down?" His voice trembled, and he desperately pressed against the wall, half hoping that his prison would roll.  
  
"Well, why should, Lord Raenef? If I don't keep you keep you locked up, all you do is run away." Eclipse ground out between clenched teeth.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I won't do it again, I promise! Just please don't kill me!" Eclipse was in too bad of a mood to correct his student about apologies.  
  
"I should kill you. What do you think your doing, sneaking out at this hour?!" During the last part, Eclipse couldn't keep the fury out of his voice, and Raenef winced.  
  
"I-I just came out here to think. That's all! I was g-gonna come back before it got to late." He lowered his head unable to look Eclipse in the face as his heart doubled it's pace, and what felt like little faeries started fluttering around in his stomach.  
  
Eclipse considered commmenting on the thinking part, but decided against it. He cancled out the spell, and let the younger man fall ungracefully to the ground.  
  
Raenef yelped and lay still on his back, not daring to move, as he waited for Eclipse to give him his punishment. After several minutes of silence, Reanef opened one of his eyes.  
  
Eclipse was rubbing his temples in, what Raenef guessed was, exasperation. The dark, violet eyes of his mentor opened to stare at him, with no traces of the previous rage, and the demon lord breathed a mental sigh of relief.  
  
"Why is it so impossible to stay mad at you? It gets so frustrating sometimes, but for now your off the hook. And if you ever do this again I'm not going to think twice about punishing you."  
  
Raenef smiled brightly as he threw his arms around Eclipse in a tight hug. But Raenef suddenly wanted to do something more, but wasn't sure what.  
  
Shyly, and going only on instinct, he stood on his toes and gently pressed his mouth against Eclipse's. This startled the demon severely, and after a few seconds, he retained enough of his wits to respond.  
  
The kiss was timid, and light, both of them gently probing and trying to judge the others reaction. When Eclipse wrapped his arms around his waist, Raenef's eye's flew open as if just realizing what he was doing, and he just as swiftly pulled away.  
  
Still being held, he wasn't able to move back very far. 'W-what did I just do...?' He gently placed a hand to his still tingling mouth, more confused than he had ever felt in his life.  
  
"I... I'm... sorry... I don't... what was... oh dear.." Eclipse looked at his babbling student, and realized that Raenef was more surprised about the kiss than he was.  
  
"Lord Raenef..."  
  
"What was that?" The cerulean blue eyes were staring at him, pleading with him for an answer.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"That thing I... we just did..." Raenef looked away, suddenly embarressed for both the action and his lack of knowledge.  
  
"You mean... you don't know what a kiss is?" Raenef shook his head, and about ten seconds after, Eclipse did something completely out of character. He pulled Raenef into another kiss.  
  
The blonde gave a startled little squeak, as Eclipse's mouth was once again pressed intimantly to his own. Unlike the last time, this kiss was more passionate, the older male gently coaxing younger boy's lips apart and slipping his tongue into his mouth. Raenef's eyes once again flew open at the sudden intrusion, caught off-gaurd by his teacher's boldness, but eagerly responded.  
  
After a long moment the demon drew back for air, fairly purring with pleasure. The demon lord rested his head against Eclipse's chest, content as well.  
  
"That was nice..." Raenef cuddled closer. "But I have one question."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What did my throat taste like?" Eclipse blushed a dark crimson, and Raenef couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"It is getting late, Lord Reanef, we should go back inside."  
  
"Awww. Already? I wan't you to show me more of this kissing thing." A wicked smirk graced Eclipse's face as he scooped his young master up into his arms.  
  
"Don't worry, I have no intention of stopping our little lesson. But there other thing's I'd like to teach you that would best be kept in the bedroom. At least for now... Go!" Eclipse sweetly kissed him before the two vanished into thin air heading to Raenef's more secluded bedroom.  
  
"Damn. And it was just getting interesting too..." Erutis stumbled out of the bushes, from where she had been watching the night's events. "Well, Raenef still has that hole in the middle of his wall. Maybe I'll be able to see something from there..." Turning, she made her way back up to the castle, grumbling something about how Eclipse was a jerky demon to leave right at the good part.  
  
*Owari*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Luna: And so ends fanfic number two... I don't write lemons, so that's why it ended there. I hope you all liked it. And please review! I'm begging you people! The third volume of DD doesn't come out until september, I don't have much else to look forward to in the next few weeks...X_x 


End file.
